1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic document transportation device and a document scanning device for scanning the document while transporting the document with the automatic document transportation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a configuration including a cover that enables an interior to be opened has been adopted to facilitate various maintenance tasks such as removing jammed documents in the automatic document transportation device (auto document feeder, ADF), an image forming device, and the like.
In a device equipped with such a cover, a configuration with a lock function is known to prevent the cover from opening carelessly or undesirably when the cover is closed. The known art includes an image forming device with this type of cover.
The known image forming device includes an upper cover member for covering an upper surface of an image forming device main body. The upper cover member includes a supporting shaft and a lock claw attached to the supporting shaft at the end. The upper cover member is locked so as not to open by having the lock claw engage an engagement portion of the device main body. An operation lever is arranged at the upper surface of the upper cover member and on the same supporting shaft as the lock claw. When the operation lever is turned, the lock claw turns thereby disengaging the engagement portion of the device main body and the lock claw, and unlocking the upper cover member.
Another known image forming device includes a jam access cover at a side surface of the image forming device main body. The jam access cover has an uniform hook on an inner side. The hook engages a receiving portion of the device main body to lock the jam access cover so as not to open. An operation knob is formed at a side surface of the jam access cover, so that the hook can separate from the receiving portion by turning the operation knob thereby unlocking the jam access cover.
The operation unit for unlocking the lock of, not only the cover described above, but also the cover of the automatic document transportation device, the image forming device, and the like is usually arranged on an outer side of the cover.
However, if the operation unit is arranged on the outer side of the cover, concave-convex shapes, grooves, and the like form at a surface on the outer side of the cover. The document tends to get caught at such concave-convex shapes, grooves and the like.
Furthermore, the concave-convex shapes, the grooves, and the like tend to affect the outer appearance of the device if such an operation unit is arranged on the outer side of the cover.